wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy (short)/Transcript
Transcript for Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy Narrator: Todd "Scoops" Ming and Becky "WordGirl" Botsford scour the big city searching for stories...in...the grocery store. Scoops: Hey, I could go for a sandwich. You? Becky: (flustered and stumbling over her words) Uh, you mean like a "sandwich" sandwich? Or a sandwich, just like a sandwich? You know, I mean I know what a sandwich...sandwich means... Scoops: Uh...what? Becky: You know, I'm...I'm...not hungry at all. Scoops: Oh! Ok. (Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy and the Grocery Store Manager are working behind the counter) Chuck: Well, that about does it. Manager: Great! What is it? Chuck: The best sandwich press the world has every seen! And I invented it! Watch... (He places a sandwich under "Chuck's Ultimate Press", pushes a button on his remote, and the the press slams down onto the sandwich, crushing it.) Chuck: Must have been a faulty sandwich. Manager: That baby could crush a car! Seems a bit extreme for a sandwich press though. Chuck: I don't think it's extreme at all! I think it's more... what's the word? Oh, I know it... Manager: (suggesting adjectives) Loud? Obnoxious? Totally destructive? Chuck: Kind of, but I was thinking of something more positive... Manager: Just get it out of here! Chuck: But you need this machine! Manager: No, I'm pretty sure I don't. Chuck: (holding a rope) Well, maybe this will convince you! (Chuck ties the manager up and gags him, and places him on the conveyor belt that leads to the press.) Chuck: ...how's THIS for extreme?! (Chuck suddenly notices Scoops and Becky coming to the counter, and interrupts what he's doing) Chuck: Hi, can I help you? Scoops: I think I'll have your number 4! Chuck: Ok. Let me just press that for you. Scoops: No, thanks. Chuck: Really, it's no bother. Scoops: (irritated) No! Chuck: It'll take five seconds. Scoops: I don't want it pressed! (As he is arguing over not having the sandwich pressed, Becky sneaks off and changes into WordGirl, then appears behind the counter.) WordGirl: Hi. Chuck: Hi, what would you like? WordGirl: Did you tie that man up and put him on that... um... Chuck: Sandwich press? WordGirl: That seems a bit extreme. Chuck: My machine is not extreme! Watch! (presses the button, and the press smashes Scoop's sandwich into pieces) Scoops: I said I didn't want it pressed! WordGirl: Well, extreme means going beyond the usual limits, and looking at this sandwich, I would say that extreme seems to be the right word! Scoops: (stomach rumbles) Sorry, I'm hungry. WordGirl: See? That was an extreme hunger pain. Chuck: You think just because you're WordGirl you have the right word for everything? WordGirl: Uh, yeah! Chuck: Oh, yeah? Well my name is (thinking of a good name for himself) Chuck, the..uh.. Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, and I'm gonna make a sandwich out of him! (pointing to the manager) ha-ha-he-he-hrrn! Narrator: Can WordGirl stop Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, from turning the store manager into a squashed sandwich? Should Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, have chosen a less extreme name? How many times can I say Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, without getting sick of saying Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy? Find out next time on another installment of...WordGirl! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts